finn_the_foxfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn the fox season 1
"what is going on with my life" -finn info finn the fox season one is the first season of the finn the fox series, it contains only 20 episodes in total it first aired around july 26 2017 with the pilot small rock gets owned, it will end in 2020 Plot of the season the season takes place in the early year 2015 it focuses on Finn and his friends who is living in a city called Acm city. but most of the time they get into crazy trouble most of the time. such as getting annoyed by Mr pepper's facts, some of the things they trying to do go often wrong, and even encountering some Enemies such as shala, mike the lizard, shawn, and more, as well as not knowing that someone else.. is trying to stalk them.. episode list # Small rock gets owned! # The worst pepper in the world # Shala obsession # The truth about shala # Kevin's in love # The "new" mr pepper # Jason comes to town! # David Has a girlfriend # andy's beautiful new friend # Shala's revenge # Meet uncle devon! # Carlos and the "magic lego set" # The Girl, the sister, and the mirror animal # Mike vs devon! # Attack of the adopted father # jerry and the evil toy of doom # Two sisters one discovery # The Mirror Animal # the Dark station # Magic vs darkness (season finale) Main Characters/supporting characters of the season * Finn the fox (main Protagonist) * Carlos the dog * jerry the gator * Luke the croc * kevin the kangaroo * sarah the lizard * andy * tappor * small rock * mr pepper (sometimes a hero) * carloline * derek * mike jr * david * mariana * ashley * devon the lizard (supporting Character) * kyle the lizard * Kinley * bob the dog * jason the walrus * jenny the dog * George the rat * Carolina the fox * jarla the fox * troy the lizard * Rick * ed the lizard * Heather (Supporting character) * Craig * Garrett * Mark * Christina * Flint * greg * zack * bob michael connor * Finsrick (dies in episode 18) Enemy characters/Antagonists of this season * Mr pepper (temporary in some episodes) * Shala (main Antagonist of the first half) * secret wand * mike the lizard (Secondary antagonist) * happy kid happy (killed in episode 12) * frank * george the rat (until shala's revenge) * lankana (killed in episode 19) * sally * mr carrot (killed in episode 6) * daran the rhino * ian the lizard * richard the lizard * angry toy plane (destroyed in episode 9) * the super secret wand (destroyed in episode 10) * Shawn * the mirror animal (main antagonist of the season) * gary the clown * raymond * asher * roman * Seth (Rick's step father) (killed in episode 15) * seth's minons * Caiden Trivia * the intro has the end credits of the cartoon adventures of larry boy, starting from episode 1 to episode 9 * the intro is changed after episode 10, with david, mike jr, ashley sarah, mariana, carloline and derek in it and some new music also tappor is replaced with carloline, * Veggie city (guardian ninja's previous series) makes a few cameos and references in this series as well as jedi randomness and the toys of crazyness * some of guardian ninjas other old series may also have references in the season * the animal characters are slightly based on joe murrays type * some cartoon characters appears in this show as cameos. including some characters from the shorts * a mini series shalas escape is taking place after episode 5 and during episodes 6-9 which is the aftermath of shala's departure in episode 4 where she has to find her way back to acm city with the help of george while dealing with some enemies and old bullys which marks george and shalas return in episode 10 * shala shares as the main antagonist of the first half of the season. later its the mirror animal for the second half * after the season ends There will be a recap of what Happen in this season * episodes 11-20 appears to be an whole arc, focusing about the mirror animal, while some of the episodes are just random * Episode 1 gets a remake and will be added to the playlist however the series still started on july 26th 2017 * The series was going to begin in october 2016 but it got delayed until july 2017 * the series was actually gonna be a comic series but it became a cartoon youtube series, * the mid trailer for the last 9 episodes came out on october 28th 2018 meaning that the season might end in 2019 however since there was too much delays and the channel being terminated, the season will end in 2020 * most of the episodes took a few months to be made due to distractions or other shorts being worked on, * it sometimes takes 2 months until the next episode gets finished due to breaks and other videos being worked on * episode 14 took 2 months to make due to so many distractions, * the series begun on july 26th 2017 a year after veggie city was canceled * the season is rumored to enter end in december or sometime in early 2020, * some of the episodes contains only parts due to not having the full features to youtube, * the season will one day air on storyfire along with the next upcoming seasons * the original 3 episodes were uploaded on the killerguardian29 channel in 2017, the finn channel had only the remake of the first episode and the 14 sequels. * the finn the fox youtube channel was sadly terminated on october 12th.. however. the shorts and the episodes were reuploaded on the pablo the dog youtube channel along with the first pablo episode, the pablo channel was also renamed finn the fox so fans can resubscribe Category:Seasons